Photograph
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Sasuke finally has the family he's always wanted a beautiful wife an adorable daughter and another child on the way. He's finally happy, so he takes the chance to look back, through the pages full of photographs. Rated M for limish lemons. SasuSaku
1. Prologue

Photograph

Prologue

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Sasuke." Lady Tsunade said, cutting through the quiet of her office. "I've been informed of your situation, and I believe I know how to help you." She continued emotionless._

_Sasuke watched her, his face as emotionless as hers._

"_I want you to go to Orochimaru." She said. His eyes widened in shock. "I need an agent on the inside and since Orochimaru seems to have as interest in you, you are the perfect candidate. You can get the training you want and ht eleaf will finally have it's inside man." _

_**End Flashback**_

_**Flashback**_

"_Sasuke! Please!" Sakura yelled._

_In a flash Sasuke was behind her._

"_Thank you." He said, before he knocked her out. _

_Picking her up he carried her over to the stone benches. He set her down carefully on the bench._

_Leaning over her ear, he whispered._

"_I'll be back, I promise."_


	2. Memories

Photograph

Chapter 1: Memories

* * *

Obsidian eyes peered through the crack of the door. The sun had just risen, not three hours ago and the young owner of the eyes was excited to be up and ready for the new day.

Short pink hair, that shimmered and swayed as she walked, and dark black eyes that shinned with life. Kai-Lee was her name, a spitting image of her mother and father.

The young girl of six pushed the light wooden door open a little more and slipped through. Tip toeing softly, she crept her way up to the bed. Looking up, she watched her father's large muscular back, riddled with thin scars, move slightly with every breath.

Kai-Lee backed up a few paces and counted off from three in her head. Once she reached 1 she took a running leap toward the bed. As she descended she was startled by her father, who whipped around onto his back and caught her.

She squealed and laughed as he brought her down to the bed and began tickling her.

"Can't breath." She squealed through her laughs. He stopped tickling her and turned back on his back, bring her to lay on his chest.

"Good morning, daddy." Kai-Lee said happily.

"Good morning, tenshi." He replied.

"Where's mommy?" she asked gesturing to the empty space next to them.

"She had to go into work early this morning." He explained. Kai- lee looked down a little sad. "But." he continued. "I promised her we would bring her lunch later." she looked up at him, face brightening.

"Are we going to get to see Uncle Naruto and Grandpa Kakashi?" Kai-lee asked suddenly excited.

"Maybe, grandma Tsunade may even be there too."

"Yea!" she exclaimed, jumping down form the bed and running out into the hall.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, smiling as he watched his young daughter. It amazed him everyday how things had worked out for him. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't thank fate for giving him a second chance. He had everything he ever wanted. The truth about his family, he was back home for good and the world was rid of that monster Orochimaru. He also had his best friend back, an absolutely beautiful wife and the most perfect daughter anyone could ask for. His life couldn't get any better.

"Come on Daddy." Kai-lee called, coming back to the door way. Sasuke smiled. Standing up he walked towards her and scooped her up and over his shoulder. She squealed and laughed.

Later that day

"Come on Daddy, hurry." Kai-lee called as she ran down the hall. Sasuke smiled at her enthusiasm. Both he and Kai-lee turned the corner just as Sakura and Tsunade walked out of one of the exam rooms.

"Mommy!" Kai-lee exclaimed running toward Sakura. Sakura turned toward her. She smiled as she crouched down to scoop her up into a big hug. "I missed you this morning, Mommy." Kai-lee continued.

"Aww, I'm sorry sweetie." Sakura cooed. Kai-lee latched onto her. Resting her chin on Sakura's shoulder, her face instantly brightened when she saw who was standing behind them.

"Grandma." She called happily, squirming around so Sakura would put her down. Once she was back on the ground, she ran up and gave Tsunade a hug.

"My you're full of energy today." Tsunade said, picking the young child up and giving her a hug.

"Oh Sasuke, you didn't let her have cookies for breakfast again did you?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not." Sasuke replied defensivly.

"We had chocolate chip pancakes." Kai-lee interjected happily. Sasuke glared playfully.

"Tritor." He said. She giggled.

"Alright, alright." Tsunade said, putting Kai-lee down. "I'll let you three get to your lunch." They all said their good byes and then headed towar dSakura's office.

Once the small family had reached Sakura's office they all settled down for a nice relaxing lunch.

After Lunch

Sakura and Sasuke sat on the couch in Sakura's office while Kai-lee sat on Sasuke's lap.

Knock knock knock

"Come in." Sakura called. The door opened to reveal Naruto.

"Uncle Naruto!" Kai-lee exclaimed, jumping of Sasuke's lap and running up to Naruto.

"Hey kiddo." Naruto greeted, lifting the young child up.

Sitting in one of the chairs across from the couch, he place Kai-lee on his lap.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"Running errands for Hinata." Naruto replied. He pulled an envelope out of the inside of his Jounin vest and handed it to Sakura. She took it and opened it.

"I didn't know she was already planning the baby shower." Sakura said.

"Yea, Hinata and Ten Ten have been driving me and Neji crazy for the past 3 weeks." Naruto explained. Sakura giggled.

The three adults talked for a little while longer before Naruto had to leave.

That Night

Sakura stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She took a deep breath.

"Tonight's the night." She said. She took another deep breath and headed out into the bedroom, where she found Sasuke sitting on the bed reading one of the books Kakashi had given him.

"I can't believe you actually read those." She said. Sasuke chuckled as he set the book down.

"Why not." He said. "It's given me all kinds of ideas." He finished rolling over and dragging her down with him.

She 'yelped' in surprise, then laughed.

Sasuke leaned down and attacked her neck playfully. She laughed more. After a few moments of letting him have his way she regained her composure and pushed him off.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I have something to tell you." She replied. He watched her waiting for her to continue. She took another deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Sasuke starred at her blankly. "Sasuke?"

Without warning he pounced on her. Hugging her closely and kissing her deeply. When they pulled apart, Sakura smiled.

"I love you." Sasuke said

"I love you, too."

* * *

Later that night

Sakura stirred. Opening her eyes, she yawned and stretched. Turning over, she reached for her husband only to come up empty handed.

"Sasuke?" she questioned confused and looking around the room.

She looked toward the cracked door of the bedroom to see a faint warm glow of light. She stood from the bed and quietly walked down the hall toward the living room, where the light was coming from.

She stood in the door way of the living room and looked in on the back of her husband.

"Sasuke?" she questioned quietly.

Sasuke turned to see her, he smiled at the cute tired look on her face.

Sakura walked closer to him and as she did she could see him flipping through the pages of an old photo album.

"What are you doing?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Just….remembering." he replied.

She smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder and looked over the photographs too.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 1 complete. Chapter 2 up soon. Please review.

-RED


	3. The Mission

Photograph

Chapter 2: The Mission

* * *

_Two photographs, each of a single individual._

_One of a man with spiky black hair and cold dark eyes. His face held no emotion and his face was pale. His clothes were nothing special. Navy blue pants and long sleeved shirt. Standard shinobi sandals and a green jounin vest. _

_The second of a woman with bright green eyes so full of life and silky pink hair that hung below her shoulders. She wore black jeans and black boots. A short sleeved black tee with a green jounin vest over top. Her hands were clothed with black gloves and her elbows white protectors. _

_

* * *

_

"Now that Orochimaru is dead and Sasuke's mission is complete, the surrounding villages, which were abused and destroyed, are in need of assistance. So, I want you to meet up with Sasuke in the land hidden in the rice patties and have him guide you through the different villages." Tsunade explained, as she shuffled through the filed on her desk.

"Yes, shisho." Sakura replied bowing.

"I want you to leave early tomorrow morning, before anyone else is up. This mission is a secret and we don't want anyone to know of Sasuke's former mission just yet. For all intents and purposes, if you must speak to someone , you are going to the land of snow to help the princess train new medic-nin."

Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Only Kakashi knows about any of this ,so you may run into him on the way out."

"You're not going to tell Naruto?" Sakura asked already knowing the answer.

"You know as well as anyone else that if we tell Naruto we can kiss our strategic advantage good-bye." Tsunade stated. "He may be more mature, but it's doesn't change the fact that he would do anything to get his brother back and finding out that he isn't the traitor everyone thinks he is, he'll scream at the top of his lungs to everyone." Sakura nodded. She was more then right.

The Next Morning

Cold, dreary, foggy, wet.

Just a few words Sakura would use to describe the morning. She walked briskly through the streets of Konoha, deciding it best not to jump through the roof tops.

It was dark, the sun, not yet peering over the horizon, while the fog hung low to the ground. It was quite eerie in her opinion. She sighed.

"Am I even capable of doing this?" she asked herself. "He's probably going to be completely different."

"You really shouldn't worry so much." Kakashi said walking toward her from, seemingly, out of nowhere. She whipped around startled. "Sorry." He apologized. She sighed again. "You do that a lot."

"You have no idea." She replied.

Kakashi chuckled as they continued down the road. They walked in silence for a little while until Kakashi spoke up.

"Everything is going to be ok." He said. Sakura nodded.

"I hope so. I really hope so."

The two shinobi continued their way to the gates in silence. Once there, they said their good-byes and Sakura took off.

* * *

Meanwhile

(Please note that I made Suigetsu and Jugo's personalities, oc, because I really don't know how they act)

"So, whose this broad we have to meet?" Jugo asked.

"One of Sasuke's old teammates." Karin scoffed. "Bet she's ugly."

"Ha, you wish." Suigetsu said. Both Shinobi looked at him confused. "I saw a picture of her once. She's pretty hot."

"He keeps a picture of her!" Karin exclaimed outraged. Suigetsu nodded.

"Where is Sasuke anyway?" Jugo asked.

"He's in the village tea house waiting for her."

* * *

Sasuke sat quietly in the back corner of the tea house.

"Can I get you something else, sir?" the young waitress asked. He shook his head slightly and she walked away.

Sasuke sighed inwardly, his face, undisturbed by any emotion, did not betray the feelings he was running through in his head.

"Sakura Haruno." He thought. "I can only imagine how things have changed. She'd be 18 now, probably taller. A lot different then I remember from the first day we saw each other again. Hopefully she's mellowed out a little. It would really suck if she were still like Karin." He concluded in his head.

Sasuke was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he failed to notice the young kunoichi, he was waiting for, enter the tea house.

Sakura spotted him almost instantly and with a deep breath she steeled her nerves and walked toward him. as she got closer she realized he wasn't paying attention.

"That's not like him at all." She thought. She stopped in front of the table and began to pull out the chair.

Sasuke suddenly became aware that he was not alone at the table anymore. He cursed himself for not paying attention, and then looked up to see who was sitting with him.

"Damn." He thought. From what he could see above the table, she had **definitely **grown. Her face was older, and more sophisticated. And she was definitely fuller in the chest area.

She smiled lightly at him.

"Long time, no see." She said. He could tell she was feeling awkward about everything, just by the way she seemed to fidget a little when he didn't answer. The reason was, he had no clue what to say. He could either nod or come up with some cheesy one line response.

As much as it pained him to do so, he chose cheesy over rude.

"It has been, hasn't it." He replied. Sakura seemed to brighten at his suddenly wordy mood and for some reason he had enjoyed seeing the change. Of course that didn't last long. The air around them turned awkward again when neither could think of anything else to say.

Sasuke sighed aloud.

"This is ridiculous." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him surprised. "This shouldn't be this hard."

"It has been awhile." She said. "It's to be expected."

"It has, unfortunately." He replied. She smiled at his answer. "Perhaps we should go." Sasuke continued. "We have to meet the rest of the team." Sakura watched him confused as he stood from the table.

"Rest of the team?" Sasuke nodded.

"It was last minute, they kinda followed me after I freed them from one of Orochimaru's prisons." He explained.

Sakura shrugged and stood up. Sasuke dropped a few dollars on the table and followed her out. As he walked behind her, he took the time to admire the rest of her body. He noted her hips were wider and her ass fuller. Also that her legs were longer. She held an air of power around her. She was the type of woman you knew not to mess with.

Once outside, Sasuke took the lead again and led her out of the village and into the surrounding woods.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Jugo asked getting impatient. As if to answer his question, the bushes to the right of them began to rustle. Sasuke stepped into the clearing first followed by a tall, curvy, pink haired woman, with green eyes, dressed all in black.

The three shinobi looked her over. She was tall and leggy, with the perfect hour glass figure. She had long pink hair and bright green eyes. She was well built, very muscular, but not to much.

Sasuke and Sasuke walked up to the three shinobi.

"Sakura." Sasuke started. "This is Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin. Guys this is Sakura." Introduced Sasuke.

They greeted each other subtly and headed off.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 down. Next one up soon. It should be longer. I'm told it is a real tear jerker. Please Review… Thank you.

-RED


	4. The Little Girl

Photograph

Chapter 3: The Little Girl

A/N: I've been told by my friends that this particular chapter is a tear jerker. So let me know what you think.

* * *

_A photo, old yet well preserved was laid out._

_A little girl, with bright blue eyes and long black hair, laid in a small hospital bed. Her skin was a pale sickly white and the dark circles under her eyes were a ghastly shade. _

_A tall young man, with spiky black hair and cold dark eyes, sat next to her. His expression was that of mixed emotion. Sad and contemplative, plus angry and dejected._

_The little girl smiled, despite her prognosis._

_

* * *

_

The five shinobi walked through the streets of an old run down village. It seemed to be abandoned. The stores were closed as well as the small apartment homes. The only sign of life was seen through the cracks of the slightly opened windows where they could see people peaking nervously out at them.

"We have a lot of work to do." Jugo noted looking around at their surroundings. The others agreed silently. They all stopped in the middle of the street when they noticed a tall, built, muscular man with short brown hair, walking toward them. He wore a white lab coat over his regular clothes.

"Is Haruno Sakura among you?" the man asked. Sakura stepped forward.

"I'm she." Sakura replied.

"I'm Shuriko." The man greeted shaking her hand. "I'm the chief of medicine at the hospital. Lady Hokage informed me that you are here to lend us aid." Sakura nodded.

"We are. We'll do our best." She said.

All the while Shuriko and Sakura were talking, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the young male doctor was admiring Sakura quite closely. Although he didn't understand why, he couldn't help but see red.

"Thank you for your help. If you come with me, I'd like you to meet some men who you'll be working with." Shuriko said leading the group of five toward the hospital. Once there, Shuriko lead them towards three other men, each varying in height.

Shuriko turned to address the shinobi group.

"This is Kenske, Tai, and Rumo." Shuriko introduced. "Kenske is the construction foreman, he's restoring the run down buildings. Tai is a business man, he's helping get out local merchants back on their feet. And Rumo is a doctor from the sand village."

Shuriko then turned to the three men.

"These are the volunteers from the leaf village." Kenske stepped up.

"What can each of you do?" he asked. Sasuke spoke up.

"Jugo, Suigetsu and I can help with manual labor." He explained.

"Good then you can come with me." Kenske said leading the three men out. When they were gone Karin spoke up.

"I'm a medical assistant." She said. this gained Rumo's attention.

"Perfect, I'll need assistance in the trauma unit." He explained leading the young woman toward the far side of the hospital.

"Well then I suppose that leaves us." Shuriko said. "Shall I give you the grand tour?" Sakura nodded, before she too was led away.

Sakura walked with Shuriko through the halls of the hospital.

"We have the hospital separated as best we could. The check ups are done in the exam rooms in corridor three. Beds for adults are in corridor four. The children's ward is in corridor two and the offices corridor one. The ER and the ambulances entrances are on the other side of the hospital."

This place sounds pretty big for such a small village." Sakura noticed.

"Oh it is. It's just, we don't have the supplies to take care of everyone. And trust me, there's a lot of injured and sick people here." He explained.

"What exactly did Orochimaru do to this village?" Sakura asked. Shuriko sighed.

"The easier question is what didn't he do. He captured a lot of our people, only a few of them returned unharmed, but the ones who didn't, god only knows what happened. And of coarse there are a few who returned seriously injured or sick and there's nothing we can do for them."

Sakura looked around sadly. "It's heart wretching." She said quietly.

"It is." Shuriko replied. "But thanks to you, there's a little light at the end of the tunnel." Sakura blushed a little. "I've heard great things about you, Sakura-san. I'm quite impressed. For someone so young you've accomplished so much."

"Thank you." Sakura said quietly, feeling a little awkward.

* * *

Jugo exhailed a tired breath. "What a day." He said. the other two men agreed as they slumped down to rest under the shade of a large tree.

"Hard day?" Karin asked, as she appeared out of nowhere and sat next to Sasuke. They nodded. "Poor Sasuke, you must be so exhausted, is there anything I can do for you?" Suigetsu and Jugo rolled their eyes.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked gruffly. Karin crossed her arms over her chest and snorted in disgust.

"She's still at the hospital." She replied rejected and pissed.

Sasuke stood up and walked away from the group, leaving a pissed off Karin and two male shinobi trying their hardest to laugh out loud at said woman.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the halls of the hospital. He guessed he was in the children's ward by the childish air of the rooms and hall ways.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke heard softly behind him. Sasuke turned around, but no one was there. "Excuse me?" he heard again. He looked down.

There at his feet was a small little girl, no younger then five. Her hair was black and she had big bright blue eyes. Despite her pale skin and the dark circle under her eyes, she was quite beautiful.

The young girl gestured for him to come closer. He crouched down so he was level with her. She came closer to his face and whispered.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Sasuke shook his head 'no' "Good, I'm hiding form her." She continued backing away a little.

"Why?" Sasuke asked finally speaking.

"Cause she wants to give me a shot." The little girl said. Sasuke chuckled.

"You're not afraid of a little old needle, are you?" he asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything." She said crossing her arms defiantly.

"Well then, why are you hiding?" he asked. She starred at him for a minute, as if to say she was thinking about his question.

Finally she answered. "I don't know." she shrugged her shoulders.

Sasuke burst into a rare fit of laughter, and the young girl laughed along with him.

Sakura came around the corner just then.

"There you are Kai-Lee." She said.

"Hi, Sakura." Kai-Lee greeted cutely. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and smiled at him.

"I see you've made a new friend." Sakura said smiling down at the young child. Kai-Lee smiled back and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yea, this is…..um….." Kai-Lee looked back at Sasuke, at a complete loss.

"Sasuke." Sasuke and Sakura replied at the same time. Kai-Lee looked back and forth between them.

"You know each other?" she asked, they nodded. She smiled widely.

Sakura crouched down in front of her. "I know you don't want to, but I have to give you your shot." Sakura explained.

"Ok." She said. "Can Sasuke come?" both girls looked back at Sasuke. He nodded 'yes'

"yeah." Kai-Lee exclaimed, grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him along. Sakura followed close behind.

Eventually Sasuke scooped Kai-Lee up and put her on his shoulder.

"Wee." She laughed.

Sakura smiled as she watched the two new friends.

* * *

"Ok sweetie, this is going to make you sleepy, ok?" Sakura said.

"I know." Kai-Lee replied, snuggling down into the bed with her teddy bear.

Sasuke and Sakura both watched over her as she slowly drifted to sleep. Once she was asleep, Sakura gestured for Sasuke to follow her out of the room.

"What did you say to her?" Sakura asked once they were outside. "She was dead set against that shot." Sasuke smirked.

"Reverse psychology." He replied. "My brother used to do it to me all the time." Sakura smiled.

The two shinobi watched the young child sleep through the window in her room. After a time of silence, Sasuke spoke up.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked thoughtfully. Sakura sighed

"When she was two, Orochimaru's men captured her and her parents. They were used her to develop a cure for a disease that swept through Orochimaru's assests. Needless to say they didn't find one." Sakura took a deep breath. "There's nothing I can do for her."

"How long does she have?"

"Only a few months." She said tears forming in her eyes. Sasuke walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Both shinobi stood in the doorway watching the young child. A sense of dread and despair fell over them.

* * *

One Month Later

Bright blue eyes peered over the top of a small chair in the playroom. She giggled as she heard footsteps. Ducking down under one of the covered tables, she scrunched up, sat and waited.

Sasuke stood in the doorway to the playroom, surveying the scenery. He smirked as he activated his Sharingan. He chuckled inwardly when he caught sight of her scrunched up under the table.

"Oh, Kai-Lee, where are you?" Sasuke asked in a joking manner. Creeping up on the table, he knelt down and lifted the table skirt quickly.

Kai-Lee 'eeked' then giggled like crazy.

"You found me." She exclaimed happily as Sasuke reached in and scooped her up. "Can we go outside?" Kai-Lee asked as Sasuke proceeded down the hall way. Her eyes were wide with hope and he hoped that they could, he hated to have to let her down.

"Well, why don't we go and find Sakura and ask?" Sasuke said.

"Kay."

Sasuke and Kai-Lee walked down the halls of the hospital. Turning the corner, they spotted Sakura at the end of the hall, standing at the nurses station with Shuriko. Sasuke tensed at seeing them standing so close. Kai-Lee giggled.

"Sasuke's got a crush." Kai-Lee said in a sing song voice. Sasuke blushed lightly. "Sakura." Kai-Lee called. Sakura turned toward them and smiled.

"Hey." She greeted when they stopped in front of her.

"Can I go for a walk outside?" Kai-Lee asked.

"Sure you can." Sakura replied. "Just stay close to the hospital and be back on an hour so I can give you your medicine."

"Kay." Kai-Lee replied happily. "Come on Sasuke, let's go." She continued excited. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down the hall.

Sakura smiled as she watched them.

_**Outside**_

Sasuke now had Kai-Lee on his shoulders and was carrying her through the village. They stopped every once in awhile to greet people who talked to them, but mostly they walked and watched all the work being done.

Eventually they reached a small patch of lush green forest. Sasuke brought Kai-Lee down off his shoulders and set her down on the grass and sitting next to her under the large tree.

They both sat in silence for awhile until Kai-Lee spoke up.

"Sasuke?" she said quietly, gaining Sasuke's attention.

"Yea?" he replied.

"Will you remember me when I'm gone?" she asked. He looked down at her surprised. "I don't want to be forgotten." She continued.

"Of course I will." Sasuke replied quietly pulling the young child into his lap and hugging her closely.

"Promise?" Kai-Lee asked looking up from where her head was lying on his chest.

"Promise."

* * *

**August 7****th**

Sasuke ran down the halls of the children's ward. Coming up on Kai-Lee's room, he could see Sakura and the other doctors standing outside her room.

As he got closer, Sakura looked up at him. he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"She wants to see you?" she said. Sasuke didn't stop. He walked directly into her room. Kai-Lee laid in bed. Her skin paler, her eyes not as bright as she starred off out the window. Sasuke walked closer and sat in the chair next to her bed. She looked toward him and smiled.

"You came." She said weak, but happy.

"Of course." He replied a little chocked up.

"It's almost time." She said. "I'm gonna be with my mommy and daddy." Sasuke smiled down at her, tears forming in his eyes. "Don't forget your promise." She continued. "You promised not to forget me." He nodded. "And don't wait to long." She looked over his shoulder gesturing to Sakura on the other side of the window.

As she finished her sentence, she laid back and closed her eyes. Her breaths became shallower as a smile formed on her lips. The heart monitor flat lined a few minutes later.

Sasuke took her small hand in his and held to comfortingly.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 down. Please review.

-RED


	5. Mourning

Photograph

Chapter 4: Mourning

* * *

_A photo of a man with spiky black hair and cold obsidian eyes, was laid out. _

_He was sitting on the ground under a large tree, looking out into nowhere. His eyes held an emotion that no one would have suspected…sadness. _

_Sadness for the loss of someone so young._

_

* * *

_

Sakura sighed as she starred out the window. The construction was done and the village was now back on its feet. Even though this was a happy time, the perfect time for celebrating, there was still a sense of dread in the air.

"Sakura?" Shuriko asked walking up behind her. She turned around and smiled at him as best she could. She noticed the minute they met, that he had a thing for her. Thing is, she wasn't interested. "I was hoping you might join me for some lunch" he said.

"Um…sure." She replied. He smiled as she followed him out of the hospital and through the streets of the village. They walked in silence for a while until Shuriko spoke.

"So, how do you and the other's know each other?" Shuriko asked. Sakura didn't reply. "Sakura?" she still didn't answer. "Sakura?!" he said a little harsher, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Sakura asked confused. Shuriko chuckled.

"I said, how do you know each other?"

"Oh…um…Sasuke and I were on team 7 together when we were genin. Somewhere along the line, Sasuke was recruited for an undercover mission. So truth be told I haven't seen him in awhile, that's where the other's came from, they met while they were undercover." Sakura explained. Shuriko smiled a little disappointed.

"You really care about Sasuke don't you?" she nodded.

"He's a little dark and he doesn't talk much, but he's a good friend. Naruto and I could always tell he cared." She said.

"I guess that means you were all close when you were younger." Shuriko said. Sakura stated laughing.

"Not at all." She said through her laughs. "We couldn't get along to save our lives. In fact we went on a mission together back then and we completely screwed it up because of that. When we got back to the village our sensei seriously let us have it." Sakura explained laughing the whole time.

Shuriko listened, fascinated by her story, and knowing full well he had lost this battle.

* * *

Sasuke leaned back against the large tree he was sitting under. His only thoughts centered around where his life had brought im.

He was hapy for a time in his young life and then tragedy struck and he lost everything. He vowed revenge for his brother's betrayal, and when he finally got it, it was not how he expected. Now he'd lost yet another person he cared for and the pain was killing him.

This little girl, not even at the peak of her life, and so wise for her age, was gone, taken prematurely from this world by a disease she shouldn't have been exposed to.

If he could bring Orochimaru back to life, he would, just so he could kill him all over again. He would hurt him the way he hurt so many innocent lives.

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts by the rustling of the bushes around him. out stepped Karin and he sighed inwardly.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." She said sitting next to him. He didn't reply or look at her. He just starred out at the distant tree line. "Ssssooo." She slurred. He could smell the sake dripping off her breath. "You missed…*_hic*_…A hell of a party." She continued.

"Hn." He replied. She pouted at his answer.

"You're such a downer, you know that?" she complained, mving even closer to him. she moved her mouth closer to his ear. "Sssasssuke-kun." She drawled out in a drunken whisper. He pushed her away lightly. She smirked. "Playing hard to get, as usual huh?"

she lunged at him trying to kiss him. his anger finally reached it's peak. Tossing her off of himself, he stood up and stormed off.

* * *

Sakura walked down the dirt road leading through the forest surrounding the village. She had just finished lunch with Shuriko and decided to go for a walk.

All through lunch all she could think about was Sasuke. She'd only ever seen him this sad when his family had been killed. It was hard to watch him so depressed.

She sighed.

"I wish there was something I could do." She said quietly to herself.

She continued her walk through the woods in silence. The only sound was that of her shoes, crunching the dirt and gravel beneath her.

As she moved leisurely down the path she suddenly became aware of the sound of crashing water. She walked towards the sound only to find herself in a large clearing. In front of her was a large pond and cascading water fall.

"Wow." She thought.

Slowly she walked over to the large tree next to the pond, faintly aware she was being watched.

* * *

Sasuke now found himself in a clearing with a pond and waterfall. He took a moment to silently admire the beauty of the landscape.

The peace was soon disturbed when he heard footsteps approaching. Fearing it may be Karin, he ducked into the bushes on the far side of the clearing and masked his chakra.

From the bushes he watched silently as Sakura stepped into the clearing. He watched as she strolled over to the tree, right next to him and sat down. Sasuke looked away and baraided himself for not realizing it was Sakura.

When he finally looked back up, he came face to face with Sakura.

"Am I really that ugly, that you have to hide from me?" she asked teasingly. Sasuke blinked rapidl trying to take in everything that just happened.

He quickly regained his composer and stood from his croaching position. Removing all emotion from his face, he straightened his clothes and sat next to her under the tree.

They were silent for a while until Sasuke became very much aware that sakura was giggling. He looked toward her confused, which in turn made her laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" she calmed down a little so she could talk.

"Why were you hiding in the bushes?"

he looked at her perplexed. He shook his head.

"It's not important." She shrugged. "And you're not ugly." She blushed a deep shade of pink. Sasuke chuckled. The two friends sat in a peaceful silence as they admired the world around them.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. She looked toward him only to be startled when he captured her lips. She didn't respond right away and when she finally did and she allowed herself to feel the emotion pouring off of him, she realized he wasn't kissing her because he liked her.

She could feel the hurt and sadness pouring off his body and as that moment. She knew she had to stop this.

She grabbed his hand just as he was about to slide it under her shirt and then pushed him away as best she could under the circumstances. He looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sasuke…" she started. "I can't help you like that. It's not right." She exlained. Sasuke sighed. "There are so many other ways I can help you, but that's not one of them."

Sasuke moved to sit back against the tree again. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Sakura starred down at her hands in her lap, feeling awkward after what just happened.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she looked over after feeling a weight on the junction of her shoulder and chest.

Sasuke had laid his head there. She hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around him and putting her head on top of his.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 up, hopefully I'll have number five up soon. Please review.

-RED


	6. Day off

Photograph

Chapter 5: Day off

* * *

_A man with spiky black hair and eyes not quite so dark and cold, held a young pink haired woman in his arms. Her eyes were bright and green and the smile on her face seemed to light up the world._

_The young man stood behind the young woman and held her from behind. The embrace was warm and welcome and seemed to fit the couple nicely. _

_

* * *

_

The sun beat down on the small group of shinobi, as they made their way through the grassy field, 5 miles from their next destination.

"Oh my god, it's hot" Karin whined. The three boys sighed.

"She's right." Sakura agreed.

"I am?"

"She is."

"Yea, maybe we should stop for the day when we reach the forest. We could all use a break." Sakura explained.

"Yes! Vacation!" Karin exclaimed. Sakura smiled as she pulled out a map.

"There's a lush clearing a little ways into the forest, we can rest there." she said.

Later

The five shinobi finally made it to the clearing. It was a large grassy field surrounded on three sides by forest and one side by rocky mountain. The canopy overhead protected them from the harsh, hot sun, while still letting in light.

Sakura looked at her map again. "There's a hot spring about a mile to the west of here."

* * *

_knock knock_

"Enter." Tsunade called. The door opened and in stepped Shizune.

"We have the intelligence sent by Jiraya." Shizune said.

"Intellegence? From Jiraya, I highly doubt that." Tsunade said jokingly. Shizune chuckled. She handed Tsunade the reports.

"It seems a small militia of sound nin are mobilizing under the direction of Kabuto." Shizune explained. Tsunade sighed.

"Send word to Sakura. Tell her to be ready to come home at any moment."

Shizune bowed and hurried out.

* * *

KABOOM!!!

Sasuke dodged right then left. Jugo punched right hook then left. Jumping back, Sasuke drew his sword and charged forward, hitting Jugo with the butt of his sword in the stomach and then knocking him back with a round house kick.

"I give." Jugo said. Sasuke smirked.

He looked over at where Sakura and Karin were sitting under a tree. Karin was watching with hearts in her eyes. Big surprise. But Sakura, Sakura wasn't even looking.

Recently, Sasuke had realized that he had feelings for the new, older, and more mature Sakura. It was strange with her. He had caught himself on more then a few occasions, showing off for her. And now was no different.

Sometimes she'd be watching and sometimes he would hope it would get back to her. And more then a few times he'd tried to talk to her but something, of course, always got in the way.

Sasuke and Jugo made their way over to where the two girls and Suigetsu were sitting.

"That's 34 for Sasuke and 0 for you Jugo." Suigetsu teased. Jugo scoffed as he sat down. Sasuke sat next to Sakura causing Karin to glare in anger and outrage. Her anger did not go unnoticed and a funny thought struck Suigetsu.

"Hey, why don't Karin and Sakura spar, we've never seen what Sakura can do." He suggested.

"Good idea." Jugo said. Karin stood, beaming with confidence. Sakura looked up from the scroll she was reading and shrugged.

Both women stood a few feet away from each other. Karin smirked as she disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura Karin punched Sakura in the back sending her flying into a tree across the clearing.

A puff of smoke revealed a substitution jutsu. Karin stood in shock.

"When did she?"

All of a sudden Sakura appeared behind Karin. Using a chopping technique, Sakura hit her in between the shoulder blades knocking her out.

All three boys sat completely mystified by what happened.

"She….she stopped her in one move." Jugo gapped.

"Impressive." Suigetsu added.

Sasuke starred in amazement.

"She's perfect."

* * *

THAT NIGHT

"_Daddy!" a young pink haired girl yelled. Sasuke turned to face her. "Lookie what I can do." She closed her eyes and opened them again quickly revealing Sharingan. _

_Sasuke's eyes were wide with surprise. A wide, bright smile stretched itself across his face. He lifted the young girl on his shoulders in celebration._

Sasuke snapped his eyes open.

"Just another dream." He thought sadly.

Sitting up, he looked around the camp ground. He looked towards where Sakura had fallen asleep earlier. It was empty. Closing his eyes, he searched for her chakra, finding it a mile to the west.

"The hot spring." He thought.

Quietly he stood form his place and made his way to the hot spring.

* * *

Sakura sighedas the warm water soothed her aching muscles. Years of training as a medic-nin had done so much for her. Her endurance, strength and stamina were higher then normal. Her speed was faster then normal and her abilities as a whole made her better.

But let's face it, she was still only human and these last few months had been brutal. Although there was something that kept her going. Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since they were children she had wanted to prove herself to Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. And now she had a second chance.

Sakura sighed as she lulled her head back.

Truth be told, she still had a crush on Sasuke. I mean who wouldn't, he'd grown from a cute boy to a sexy man.

A light brush across her ankle brought her out of her thoughts.

She sat completely still as she waited to see if it would happen again..

It did.

This time there was one on each leg. Her breath quickened as she saw the shadows of two rope like creatures under the water.

"Relax." Someone whispered from behind her in her ear. She gasped.

"Snakes?" she thought as the two creatures surfaced winding themselves around her legs. "Sasuke?"

Two arms wrapped around her from behind, pushing her forward so another body could slide in behind her. the person then pulled her back to lay comfortably on his chest.

"Sasuke." She breathed, as she relaxed.

Sasuke smirked. He bent his head down ad kissed her neck. She moaned.

"Do you know how annoying you can be?" he whispered in her ear. Her mouth opened to tell him off, but he spoke first.

"I've been trying to get your attention for weeks now. But your just so stubborn." He pressed his front into her back making her gasp. "See what you do to me?" she lulled her head back to rest on his chest as he lightly brushed his hand up and down her stomach.

Sakura could feel the snakes slithering higher and higher up her legs. The seemed to squeeze in all the right places.

"I think they like you." Sasuke whispered. Sakura moaned as she felt one of them reach her core. "Do you like that Sa-ku-ra?" he asked. She moaned in reply.

The air in her lungs left in one hard gasp as Sasuke pressed on her clit, never moving, only applying blissful pleasure.

"You've changed so much, Sa-ku-ra." He breathed. "More beautiful, smarter, more sophisticated. You're perfect." Sakura blushed.

Two puffs of smoke appeared, signaling that the snakes were gone.

Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her over to one of the large boulders surrounding the hot spring. He laid her down gently and crawled on top of her.

"Sakura." He began. "Will you let me make love to you?"

"Yes." She breathed. "Yes."

* * *

Sakura sighed as the warm water soothed her aching muscles.

She leaned over and rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Sakura?" Sasuke began. "I love you."

Sakura smiled.

"I love you, too."

* * *

AN: Chapter 5 up. Please review

-RED


	7. The hawk that carried the letter

Photograph

Chapter 7: The Hawk that Carried the Letter, the Letter that Carried Bad News

* * *

_A hawk of brownish red, Its' belly, milky yellow. The best of it's kind by far. _

_This large majestic creature, carried a small pack on it's back. In this pack, a letter, written quickly and sent fast._

_The hawk that carried the letter, the letter that carried bad news._

_

* * *

_

"Finally, we made it." Karin said, breathing a sigh of relief.

The small group had been traveling for days trying to reach their last destination. Now that they have finally reached the village, they all agreed with Karin and could breath a sigh of relief.

Their relief was short lived however, when a young man, no more then 18 ran up to them.

"Is Sakura Haruno among you?" he asked. Sakura stepped forward and the young man handed her a letter. Noting the handwriting on the envelope as that of Lady Tsunade's, she opened the letter quickly and began to read.

_**Sakura,**_

_**A small militia of sound-nin are mobilizing under Kabuto and are headed straight for the leaf. The time we've been preparing for has come. We need you and Sasuke back and ready to fight.**_

_**5**__**th**_

_**Tsunade**_

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"You and I are needed back in the village." She explained. "There's a small militia of sound-nin heading that way under the direction of Kabuto."

"Then let's go." Sasuke said.

"We'll stay here and finishing working." Jugo said.

They all agreed and Sasuke and Sakura departed.

* * *

**!KABOOM!**

Tsunade whipped around in her seat to face the window. A large cloud of smoke billowed out of one of the buildings down the street.

"Damn it!" she cursed.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune exclaimed rushing into her office, followed closely by Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"A hawk dropped a pack of paper bombs." Asuma explained.

"The men at the gate can see the sound-nin approaching." Kurenai said next.

"Damn it, their attack is a lot sooner then we planned." She murmured.

"What do you want us to do?" Gai asked. Tsunade sighed.

"Take your squads and help the defense push them back at the gate." She then turned to Kakashi. "Is Jiraya back?"

There was a knocking on the glass of the window and she didn't need to turn around to know her question had been answered.

"Good. Kakashi take Naruto and Jiraya and meet Sakura and Sasuke outside the village away from the fighting."

The other three jounin stood in shock.

"Sasuke?" Asuma questioned.

Tsunade nodded.

"Long story short, he was a double agent working for me to infiltrate Orochimaru's organization."

Excepting the explanation they all departed quickly.

* * *

"We're almost there." Sakura yelled behind her.

"Hn."

Everything seemed to go so fast. The wind whipped noisily around the two shinobi as they jumped branch to branch.

Without warning a large shock wave came out of nowhere and hit Sakura head on. The shock wave knocked her out of the tree. Sakura grabbed for a branch as she fell but it snapped under the force and sent her falling faster.

She closed her eyes and waited for the ground to appear beneath her. She suddenly realized, however, that the wind had stopped rushing past her.

"That wasn't nearly as painful as I thought." She said. She heard a deep chuckle above her. Opening her eyes she found herself looking up into the face of Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke held her in his arms bridal style.

"So I take it I'm not dead." She said. Sasuke shook his head 'no' "Oh….you can put me down now."

"I'm good." He replied. She blushed.

Sasuke carried her over to a large tree stump and set her down.

"We need to talk before we go any farther." He said as he knelt in front of her. "This is not going to be an easy fight. Kabuto has hated me since I arrived at the hide out. It would be a huge understatement to say he would do anything to get to me. So, please, be careful. Don't let your guard down, don't let him get you."

Sakura smiled as she leaned in to capture his lips. She put her hand comfortingly on his cheek. He leaned into it instinctively.

"Don't worry." She reassured.

Sasuke nodded, then stood, bringing Sakura with him.

"Let's go."

* * *

Naruto starred straight forward as what Kakashi had told him played through his mind.

"_Sasuke was working as a double agent, he's been traveling with Sakura for the past year."_

His best friend wasn't a traitor. His best friend was a double agent working for the leaf.

And yet there was still something eating at him.

* * *

A/N: I know you guys hate short chapters but all the battle related chapters will be short. I suck at writing battle scenes. Please review.

-RED


	8. Home Coming Battle

Photograph

Chapter 8: Home coming battle

* * *

_Destruction. Trees torn from the ground. Holes from explosions everywhere. _

_Fire burned the trees, devouring the leaves. Bodies lay on the ground as people stooped to look for survivors, they were not likely to find._

_

* * *

_

"I wonder what that shock wave was." Sakura said as she and Sasuke ran through the woods.

"An explosion, no doubt." Sasuke replied. "Hopefully it wasn't as big as it felt." Sakura agreed silently.

Both Sasuke and Sakura jumped down from the trees and started running through the woods on the ground. As Sakura lept over a large hedge, she found herself colliding full body with another figure.

"Oof." The other figure grunted, sounding a little like a squeaking fox. "Watch where you're going!" the other figure yelled

Sakura seethed as she jumped up from the ground and rushed through the hedge ready to punch whoever yelled at her. The anger disappeared, however, when she saw who the person was.

There Naruto sat, on the ground holding his forehead in pain. Kakashi and Jiraya stood behind him. Naruto looked up and suddenly looked shocked.

"Sakura?" Sakura smiled down at him, happy to see her old friend. Naruto smiled back for the exact same reason, but it soon dropped off his face as he watched Sasuke push his way through the hedge.

They locked eyes for only a minute, but it was all either needed. They seemed to make some sort of silent agreement that they would take care if the personal business later. Until then, they would just have to trust each other.

"We were worried we wouldn't find you before you made it back into the village." Jiraya said helping Naruto up.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked. "We got hit with a shock wave on our way in."

Kakashi explained the situation with the hawk and paper bombs and then the advancing militia. The group discussed their orders and then headed out.

The group had been traveling fro a short time when they came across an abandoned campsite.

"This must be where they rested before striking." Sasuke said.

"Maybe they left something behind that could tell us what they're planning." Kakashi added.

"Don't count on it, old man." A deep synical voice rang out from above them in the trees. 5 large sound shinobi jumped down on the ground around them.

"Damn." Naruto said.

Without warning, each of the over sized shinobi lunged at the group.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called running down the hall of the hospital.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"We're running out of room." Shizune explained.

"Then make more room, put people where ever you can fit them." Tsunade replied. "We have to keep going."

* * *

Sakura lunged at her guy only to be thrown back into a tree splintering it in half. Before she could regain her composure, he lunged at her again, ready to end the fight. Before he could reach her, he found himself blocked and then thrown back by Kakashi.

"Thank you sensei."

"Sakura, have you noticed anything strange about these shinobi?"

"Other then the fact that their footing is off and they still manage to land blows?" she said.

"Exactly." Kakashi replied.

The two shinobi formed the proper hand signs and yelled: "RELEASE!"

The large over sized shinobi stopped in their tracks and disappeared into thin air.

"Son of a bitch." Sasuke mumbled.

"It was a genjutsu?" Naruto exclaimed pissed off.

"Hm, we must of triggered it when we walked into the camp." Jiraya said thoughtfully.

"Urgh, we don't have time for this." Naruto complained as he started off for the village again, the others close behind.

* * *

5 minutes outside of Konoha

"We're almost there." Jiraya yelled over the wind. "Keep your eyes peeled."

"HAI!"

KABOOM!

The group scattered as an explosion sounded over head. When the smoke cleared, Kakashi was the first to speak.

"Everyone alright?" he listened until he heard four 'hais' and then got up from his cover.

Out of nowhere Sasuke went flying past everyone and into a tree splintering it in half.

A large shinobi dressed in sound garb, followed by 3 smaller shinobi and Kabuto appeared from where Sasuke had been.

"What the hell?" Naruto mumbled.

"Reosuke." Sasuke said standing from where he'd fallen to the ground.

"You know him?" Sakura questioned. Sasuke nodded.

"Reosuke here is a little bitter since I was chosen over him as Orochimaru's apprentice." Sasuke explained.

Reosuke grunted in anger.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled lunging and blocked Reosuke's kunai.

"Your out of your league Reosuke." Sasuke taunted.

"Don't be so cocky, traitor." He replied pushing back and separating their blades.

MEANWHILE

"Well, well Sakura, you've become stronger." Kabuto said standing up straight and wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Care to see more?" she taunted. Launching herself from the ground she pushed full force sending Kabuto flying.

"You're a gluten for punishment, aren't you?" Sakura mocked as she watched Kabuto stand on shaky legs.

Kabuto smirked as he adjusted his glasses. A puff of smoke appeared around him revealing a log in his place. Sakura gasped as he appeared behind her. with a sudden burst of speed Sakura spun around and dodged Kabuto's kunai, then she jumped up and knocked Kabuto out with a spin kick.

MEANWHILE

Sasuke panted harshly as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. There were cut and bruises all over his body and his clothes were torn in certain places. His opponent didn't look any better.

Reosuke gripped his blade tighter. "It ends here Uchiha." He said charging forward. "I'll kill you!" he screamed.

Sparks flew as blade touched blade. Both Shinobi moved quickly. Metal clanged and the wind picked up.

Then, silence. The two shinobi stood away from each other. More cuts and bruises presented on both. They glared at eachother until one could no longer stand.

Reosuke fell to the ground dead.

Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Sasuke!" he heard. His Sakura was calling. He couldn't move. Darkness started to wrap around him like a warm hug.

It soon became too much.

* * *

A/N: ok here's chapter 8 enjoy!!!

Please review

-RED


	9. For the Leaf!

Photograph

Chapter 9: For the Leaf!

* * *

_A party is pictured. _

_Couples dance and villagers celebrate. Two drunk saunin sit at the bar._

_The sun is gone, the only light coming from the paper lanterns hung all around. _

_A young pink haired kunoichi stands with her arms wrapped around a young raven haired Uchiha's neck. Both embraced in a passionate kiss. _

_

* * *

_

Sasuke opened his heavily lidded eyes to a cold white wash ceiling. A groan involuntarily left his lips as the pain in his temples made itself known.

"Hey, you're awake." Sasuke heard as Sakura presented herself in his line of sight.

"Sakura?" he questioned confused "What happened?"

"We won." Interrupted another voice. Sasuke lifted his head to see Kakashi and Naruto on the opposite wall. "After Sakura took out Kabuto, 90 percent of the sound-nin vanished." Kakashi explained. Sasuke looked confused.

"He was using a complex genjutsu." Sakura added. "It was practically undetectable."

Before Sasuke could reply, the door opened to reveal a short blonde in scrubs.

"Milady, Lady Shizune needs your help with Mr. Takeda." The woman said.

"Ok, I'll be right there." Sakura replied. She turned to Sasuke and pecked him on the cheek, then bid farewell to the others and left.

"Well, well, well. It seems something else came about on your trip." Kakashi said.

"Hn." He replied.

"I'll have to get the juicy details later, right now I've got to go." Without another word he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

An awkward silence penetrated the room as neither boy dared speak. Finally tired of the awkwardness, Naruto spoke up.

"So you and Sakura, huh?"

"Yea."

"That's cool." Naruto finished leading to more awkward silence.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked confused. "You dating anyone?"

"Oh, uh, yea, Hinata. It's been about 4 months." Naruto explained.

"It's about time." Sasuke replied. Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

There was another silence between the two, this time more comfortable.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." Sasuke said never looking back in from the window.

"Good." Naruto replied simply. Sasuke smiled lightly to himself knowing, that it was his way of congradulating him.

"Do you know what your status is now?" Naruto asked.

"Technically I'm a saunin, since I stopped Orochimaru." Sasuke explained. "What about you?"

"Jounin, I just got my new squad a few weeks ago." Naruto replied.

"That can't be good." Sasuke teased.

"Hey." Naruto whined. "I'm a good teacher." Sasuke chuckled. Naruto sighed. "Where are you staying?"

"With Sakura, just until the compound is cleaned up." Sasuke explained.

* * *

"Ok, that's the last box." Sasuke said setting the card board box on the kitchen table.

"When did they say the compound would be ready?" Sakura asked moving one to the boxes into the bedroom. Sasuke followed her.

"By Saturday." He replied sitting on the edge of the bed. She didn't reply as she set the box down and walked passed him to the night stand. Sasuke watched her as she bent over to look through the drawers.

In one swift movement he hooked his arm around her legs and pulled her back to sit on his lap. She squeaked indignantly. Sasuke chuckled as he held her down tightly and started kissing her neck.

"Sasuke." Sakura whined trying to wiggle free. Sakura eeked in surprise when Sasuke fell backwards taking her with him. "Sasuke you naughty boy." Sakura reprimanded as she tried to force her way out of Sasuke's grip.

"I am a bad boy." Sasuke replied flipping her underneath him. "I think I need to be punished." He whispered in her ear huskily. Sakura squeaked when he bit her neck. "It's our first time together since returning." He whispered.

"If you don't count the utility closet or my office couch." Sakura replied sarcastically. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"It's our first time together in an actual bed." He corrected

"Mhmm." She replied incredulously. Sasuke smirked.

"The point is." He started leaning down closer again. "We have some time to kill before tonight's celebration." He continued suggestively. Sakura looked away as if considering her options. While she was distracted, Sasuke leaned down and began trailing kisses down her neck and chest.

Sasuke rested his hands on her hips then slid them up and under her shirt until her taught abdomen was exposed. Sasuke leaned down and ran his tongue from the bottom of her bra, through the valley of her muscular abs. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, making her moan.

"Sasuke." She drawled. Sasuke looked up at her.

Her face was flushed and her eyes closed. Her lips were slightly parted as her breath came out in short light pants. She looked so sexy with her long rosy pink hair splayed out on the pillow around her.

Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke starring at her, seemingly in a daze.

"Sasuke?" she whispered. Sasuke blinked himself out of his daze. He looked at her questioningly. "You were starring at me." She stated. Sasuke was silent for a moment as ht thought. A smile formed on his lips as he crawled up her body and leaned over her face to face.

"Because you're so damn beautiful." He replied. She blushed embaressed. Sasuke leaned down and captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss. He pulled away a few minutes later and finished pulling her shirt off. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world, Sakura." He continued. He pecked her lips. "You're stunning." He pecked her lips again. "Gorgeous." He pecked her again. "Perfect." Again. "I'll never love anyone the way I love you."

Sasuke pulled up a little to take in all of her reaction. He could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. A small smile played in her lips as she starred up at him.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." She replied, tears spilling from her eyes as she spoke. Sasuke chuckled as he wiped the tears form her eyes.

Sakura reached up and pulled Sasuke down to capture his lips. Her tears dried quickly as they continued. Sasuke rested his hands back down on her hips as he let his weight fall on her hips. Sakura gasped into their kiss when she felt his arousal through his pants. Sasuke took the opportunity to dart his tongue through her lips and devoured her own tongue.

Sakura moaned and bucked her hips in her arousal. Sasuke grunted. Sasuke pulled away after a few minutes and sat up, pulling his shirt up and off. While he was pulling his shirt off, Sakura began working frantically on his belt buckle. Sasuke threw his shirt to the floor and captured Sakura's hands stopping her actions.

"Getting a little eager there aren't we?" Sasuke taunted. Sakura bit her bottom lip intiscingly. Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke lifted his hands off her hips and put them on her shoulders. He then lightly trailed them down her body, lighting hot trails of lust on her skin. Her eyes closed as the sensations over took her, and she found herself arching into his touch.

"Sasuke." She gasped. Sasuke's smirk deepened as he wrapped his arms around her arched waist and kissed her stomach. Sitting back on his knees, Sasuke held Sakura by her waist off the bed and began unbuttoning her jeans. Sakura moaned when she felt his fingers brush up against her hip bone.

Sakura let her arms fall back to drape down with her head as Sasuke moved back up to suck and nip at her stomach and belly button.

Sakura felt Sasuke lift her slightly away from him, and then she felt her jeans slip away. Sasuke then shifted her back to rest, straddling his waist while he still held her. Sakura lifted her arms to grab onto Sasuke's shoulders for support. She moaned as Sasuke ground into her slowly. As he did he began to slowly lower her to the bed, allowing her back to rest gently on the mattress.

"Sasuke." Sakura breathed. "I…n..need you." She gasped. Sasuke chuckled. He leaned over her ear.

"I like the sound of that." He whispered. With one swift motion Sasuke pushed into her, sending the air straight out of her lungs.

"Oh, god." She panted.

"Jesus, Sakura." Sasuke grunted. "How can you still be so tight."

Sasuke started out their pace slowly, circling his hips every once in a while making her cry out in ecstasy.

"Oh, Sasuke." She moaned as Sasuke picked up his pace. He began driving faster and faster into her until he was going as fast as his Uchiha genes would allow him.

She feel it in the pit of her stomach, she was getting close. Tighter and tighter the coil tightened until finally she couldn't hold back anymore and she spiraled over the edge of climax, followed closely by Sasuke.

Sasuke collapsed next to Sakura exhausted.

"That was…" Sasuke started.

"Amazing." Sakura finished.

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino yelled running up to her best friend.

"Hey, what's up?" Sakura greeted in reply. She also greeted Temari, Ten Ten, and Hinata when she realized the were there too.

"Congradulations forehead." Ino said jabbing her with her elbow playfully. Sakura looked confused.

"We heard about you and Sasuke from Naruto." Hinata explained. Sakura 'Oohed'.

"Yea, so come on, details chika." Ino urged. Sakura blushed.

"Now, now, Ino, don't suffocate her." Ten Ten defended. Ino pouted.

"That reminds me, did I miss anything here?" Sakura asked.

"Shikamaru finally got his lazy ass in gear and asked me to marry him." Temari said. Sakura gasped.

"Oh my god. Congradulations." Sakura replied hugging the taller blonde. Temari thanked her silently.

"And…"Ino started. "Sai finally asked me out."

"It's about time." Sakura said. "If I had to hear one more question about your favorite flower, or favorite restraunt, or your favorite movie I was going to strangle him." the three girls laughed.

"Ok, so you're caught up now." Ino added. "Details chika." She said quickly. Sakura sighed.

"There's not much to tell." Sakura relented. "We got together a few months ago….in a hot spring." She said the last part almost silently as she blushed and looked down. Ino gasped, letting Sakura know she heard.

"You naughty, dirty girl." Ino said. "I'm so proud."

(they all anime sweat dropped.)

* * *

Sasuke searched the crowd for his pink haired lover. He'd been separated from her three times already, al for various reasons and each one annoyed the hell out of him.

First, Shizune needed Sakura's help with Tsunade. Then Ino dragged her away so they could catch up. And then every guy who hadn't been informed of her relationship status kept asking her to dance.

But what really pissed him off was the fact that each interruption had come at the exact moment he was going to ask her to marry him. The minute he found her again, he would hurry up and ask her.

He soon spotted his target being chatted up by a group of young men whom you could tell wanted more then just a nice conversation. He could see the look on her face was forced as she found herself boxed in and unable to escape.

Sakura looked away from the man currently speaking and noticed her escape. Sasuke walked silently toward them.

"Sasuke." Sakura called cutting the man off. The group turned to see the Uchiha male walking up to them. The looks of the crowd varied as the watched him.

_Annoyed, scared, nervous_

Sakura took the opportunity to the break through the crowd and walked to Sasuke. Without warning she grasped his face on either side and pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss. Sasuke was taken by surprise for only a moment before he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. By the time they pulled apart the group had disapated defeated.

"Thank you." She said quietly resting her forehead on his.

"Anything to protect my woman." Sasuke replied huskily. Sakura smiled.

"I like the sound of that." She said. Sasuke chuckled.

"I'm glad." He replied. "There's something I want to talk to you about." He continued.

"And what's that?"

"Well…"

"Sakura!" Shizune yelled running up to the couple. Sakura pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"I need your help taking Lady Tsunade home." She explained. Shizune turned to Sasuke. "And Naruto needs your help with Jiraya." Sasuke sighed. Sakura turned to face him.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll meet you at home ok?" Sasuke nodded.

* * *

That night

Sasuke walked into the bedroom to find Sakura slipping her sleeping shirt on. She turned to face him when she felt his presence.

"Hey, how's Jiraya?" Sakura asked wrapping her arms around his torso.

"He's fine, passed out as soon as we got him home." Sasuke explained leaning down and pecking her on the lips.

She let go as he walked to the dresser and pulled his own sleeping clothes out. Suddenly a thought struck her.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about earlier?" Sakura asked. Sasuke turned as he pulled his shirt off.

"Don't worry about it." He began turning to the side. "It's not important right now."

* * *

A/N: chapter 9 up 10 should be done soon. Please review

-RED


	10. Will you marry me?

Photograph

Chapter 10: Will you marry me

* * *

_A diamond, emerald in cut and set in a platinum band. On either side of the set diamond was and in laid Uchiha fan._

_It sparkled in the light, shinning like a brilliant star. Gorgeous in cut and clarity and specially designed for a beautiful, young, Uchiha to be._

_

* * *

_

It amazed him how little the village had changed. He supposed he was grateful for it, though. He didn't think he could bare it if he had been left behind.

It was surprising to him, how eagar his friends were to forgive him. He guessed they were just happy to know they weren't betrayed.

Sasuke sighed as his thoughts returned to his problem. She was beautiful, smart, stunning in every aspect of her person, and he wanted her all to himself. Sakura was one and only person whom haunted his dreams these days. No flash backs of death, no guilt in his heart. It was simply and cleanly dreams of love, and want.

He loved her, he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He wanted to start a family with her, he wanted her to be the mother of his children. She was everything he would ever need in his new life, and he do anything for her.

The only problem was telling her. Ever since the celebration two weeks prior, he'd found I more and more difficult to talk to her about his feelings. He had this nagging feeing in the back of his mind that picked and poked at him, as if trying to tell him that something was wrong.

Sasuke stepped into Ichiraku's and sat down at the counter, next to his best friend and former teacher.

"Hey Teme, your late." Naruto said, slurping down his third bowl of Ramen. "Don't tell me you're starting to take after Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi cleared his throat next to them. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No, just taking my time." Sasuke replied. "Thinking." He continued.

"About Sakura?" Kakashi asked, without looking up from his bowl. Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yea." He replied, picking up his own bowl and beginning to eat.

"How long you gonna procrastinate?" Naruto finally asked after a time of silence.

"I'm not procrastinating, I just haven't found the right time." Sasuke defended.

"Yea, sure." Naruto replied incredulously.

"I had a chance two weeks ago, but of course everyone in the world had to choose that time to need to talk to her." Sasuke explained begrudgingly.

"Oh suck it up and just ask. Sometimes spontaneity can be the best romance." Kakashi explained.

"Someone's been reading their books again." Naruto said sing-songedly. Sasuke smirked in amusement. Kakashi sighed.

"They used to respect me." He mumbled to himself. Sasuke and Naruto laughed.

"Anyway," Naruto said once they had settled down. "Just set the mood and ask her, it's not rocket science. You have to make her listen. Take a breath and jump."

Sasuke sighed.

"I hope your right, dobe. This isn't getting any easier."

* * *

Sakura packed her briefcase, a small smile playing on her face a she worked. Today had been a good day for her. She loved days like this.

Pediatrics had been short staffed today, giving Sakura a chance to do what she loved most. Working with children. She always jumped on the chance.

Now today, after a full day of doing check ups and physicals, and putting cute little neon band-aids on scraped knees, she was ready to go home to her sexy boyfriend with a big smile on her face and a loving, caring, motherly attitude.

It took Sakura no time at all to reach her apartment. She unlocked the door as she did every day, she stepped in and removed her shoes as she did every day, she draopped her bag on the couch with her jacket as she did every day. Everything about her arrival seemed completely routine to her, until the distinct aroma of baking chicken, and tomato sauce wofted to her nose.

Her brows wrinkled in confusion for a moment before she called out.

"Sasuke?" She called.

"In here." Was her reply. Sakura followed his voice into the kitchen all the while saying:

"What is that wonderful smell?" she stopped in the door way to find Sasuke at the stove stirring a pot of something unknown. He wore a slightly dressy pair of blue jeans and a nice navy blue button up shirt.

"I'm making dinner." Sasuke explained. "Chicken parmagean, and penne pasta with marinara."

"Wow," Sakura said walking up to the stove and tasting the sauce of the spoon Sasuke held out for her. She gave her approval. "Today just keeps getting better." She continued her smile growing.

"Really? And what great things have made your smile so bold?" he asked, turning to face her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well," she started. "I got to work in Pediatrics today. I had so much fun, all those little kids were so adorable. There was this one little girl with this big chubby chipmunk cheeks and bright red hair in pig tails. And this cute little boy kept telling me how excited he was about starting the academy next year. It was so wonderful, I just feel so uplifted and light, and happy."

Sasuke smiled as he listened to Sakura explain her day. Her excitement seemed to reassure him that she truly was the one for him. Her love of children, her oversized heart, her caring attitude, she was perfect, and he knew that no matter what he could do this.

"I'm glad you had a great day." He said kissing her lightly and sweetly. "Dinner's ready." He continued when they pulled apart. She smiled and turned to the table.

Sasuke fixed two plates and carried them to the table. He set one in front of Sakura and one at his seat and then turned to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. He poured two glasses and returned to the table.

"Wow, Sasuke, what's the occasion?" she asked taking a sip from the glass.

"Do I need an occasion to treat the most beautiful woman in the world to a nice meal." Sasuke retorted. Sakura smiled through a blush.

"I guess not." She replied.

The young couple talked and ate for a good hour, before Sasuke stood and cleared the now empty plates. Sakura smiled after him.

"That was a delicious meal, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, using the name she knew he loved.

"I'm glad you liked it." He replied turning around to face her and leaning against the counter.

"So any other plans?" Sakura asked smiling suggestively.

"Actually, yes." Sasuke replied walking up to her and squatting down in front of her. Sakura smirked awaiting for him to make his move.

She squeaked cutely as he scooped her up and carried her out of the kitchen. She smiled and kissed his neck as he carried her. She looked up when she realized he wasn't heading for her bedroom.

"Sasuke? Where are we going?" she asked confused.

"The back yard." Sasuke replied simply.

"Oo, kinky." She replied smiling.

"You've been spending way to much time with Ino." He explained as he stepped out on to the patio. Sakura giggled.

"I know."

Sasuke set Sakura down on her feet, and she looked around gasping. The entire back patio was lit by white candles. The floor was covered in red rose petals and a small round table set for two. On the table were two plates with a piece of chocolate cake on either.

"Oh, Sasuke." Sakura gasped. "It's beautiful. Did you do all this for me?" she asked. Sasuke chuckled.

"Of course, who else would I do it for?" Sakura smiled and let Sasuke lead her to the table, where he pulled out her chair for her. He then sat across from her.

"Sakura?" Sasuke started, stopping her from digging into her cake.

"Yes, Sasuke?" she asked setting her fork down.

"Remember when you asked me what the occasion was, and I told you there wasn't one?" he asked. She nodded. "Well lied. You see, I've been planning this for a while now, and well…" Sasuke stood from his chair and got down on one knee in front of Sakura. She gasped as she realized what he was doing.

"Oh my god." She whispered breathlessly.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" Sasuke asked, pulling out a diamond ring from his pocket. Tears welled up in Sakura eyes as she looked down at the young man.

There was a fear in his eyes, a fear that she would reject him. The lines of his face were soft, and hopeful. She could only imagine what she looked like to him.

"Yes." She finally answered. "Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, I'll marry you." She continued smiling a teary smile.

Sasuke smiled back, a true genuine smile as he placed the ring on her finger and then embraced her with a deep passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart Sakura looked down at the ring and smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's perfect."

* * *

A/N: OMG!!!!! Sorry it took so long to update, I've totally gotten caught up in the laziness of summer. Sigh… that and the fact that my cousin is getting married and I'm the maid of honor and I have so much to do. Lol

Anyway, please review. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.

-RED


	11. Wedding Day

Photograph

Chapter 11: Wedding Day

* * *

_Her hair was long and shiny rosette, her eyes sparkling emerald green. The emotion in them was happiness, love, adoration, and nervousness. _

_Her dress was pure white, and form fitting, as it trailed down and flared out at the bottom. A dark navy blue ribbon wrapped around her waist and trailed down behind her the length of the dress. _

_She wore a pendent in the shape of the Uchiha fan around her neck._

_His eyes were dark, but held every emotion possible in them. _

_He wore a black tux with a navy blue vest. His cufflings were in the shape of the Uchiha fans. _

_A bride and groom, in love and ready to start their new life. _

_

* * *

_

"Deep breath, hun." Ino said as she handed Sakura a frost orange mimosa.

"Thanks." Sakura replied taking the drink and sipping from it. "I just a little nervous." She continued.

"Don't worry so much, this is your day, there's no reason to be nervous." Hinata explained.

"Yea, if I can do it, you can do it." Temari said. The girls laughed.

"You look absolutely beautiful, everyone you wanted to be here is here, and your marrying the man of your dreams. Everything will be ok." Ten Ten reassured.

"You're right," Sakura said. "Everything will be ok."

* * *

Sasuke took a deep breath as he adjusted his clothes in the mirror. He could see behind him through the mirror, the door open and in step Kakashi and Naruto.

"Hey, Teme." Naruto greeted. "Ya nervous?" he continued.

"A little." Sasuke replied, not looking away from the mirror.

"Well don't worry, everything will be ok." Kakashi reassured.

"Yea I know." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke turned form the mirror to find Naruto standing I front of him with his hand extended.

"Congradulations, teme." Naruto said as Sasuke took his hand in brotherhood.

"Thanks Dobe." Sasuke replied. "Means a lot."

* * *

Sasuke stood at the front of the room, Naruto, the Sai behind him. Tsunade stood next to him, ready to preside over the ceremony. He watched as Hinata followed by Ino proceeded down the isle carrying bouquets of cherry blossoms. They wore long strapless, form fitting nay blue dresses, to match the theme.

Both woman stopped at the front of the room and stood across from the three young men.

The music then began to play, and at the top of the isle, in doorway, appeared Kakashi and his beautiful bride.

She was stunning, absolutely beautiful. Her hair shinned in the light, and her eyes glowed with an inescapable passion. While all eyes were on her, her eyes resided only on him. boring into his very soul and proving to him that she was more then happy to be here at this moment. It was like he was the only person in the room to her. And that's exactly how he liked it. After today she would be his forever. And he knew that's just the way she liked it.

"How are you?" Kakashi whispered to Sakura as he led her down the isle.

"Happy." Sakura replied. "Very happy." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"I'm proud of you Sakura." Kakashi continued. "You come a long way sine your genin days. You've become like a daughter to me." He continued. Sakura looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you." She said. "I feel the same way."

Sakura and Kakashi stopped at the end of the isle. Sasuke walked down to meet them. He shook hands with him and then led Sakura in front of Tsunade.

"We are gathered here today, as witnesses to the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Is there anyone here, who thinks that these two lovers should not be joined in marriage." Tsunade paused for response. When she got non she continued. "Sasuke," she started turning to the young man. "Do you take Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do." Sasuke replied.

"Sakura." Tsunade started now turning to Sakura. "Do you take Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do." Sakura replied.

"Then if there are no objections, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Sakura and dipped her back capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. The spectators clapped and laughed, with a few cat calls here and there.

When they pulled apart Sakura laughed and smiled as Sasuke's boldness.

Sasuke then offered her his arm and led her down the isle towards the door. As they walked past friend and family threw rice and confetti in joyous celebration.

Sasuke led Sakura all the way out of the building and down the front steps. He stopped at the bottom and turned to face a smiling Sakura.

"Sakura, I love you more then anything I the world. And I promise that no matter what, I'll always be there no matter what." He said wrapping her in his arms.

"I love you too Sasuke. And I too will never leave you. I'll be your shoulder to lean on. Your comfort, your harbor from the storm." Sakura replied.

Sasuke pulled back, and captured her lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. His heart lifted, and he knew his life was headed for better times.

* * *

A/N: I told you I'd have it up soon. lol. Please review. Next chapter will be

**Next Chapter:**

**I'm pregnant.**

-RED


	12. I'm Pregnant

Photograph

Chapter 12: I'm Pregnant

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!!!!!!!**

a/n: I made a mistake in the first chapter, it should be Hinata's Bridal shower not baby shower!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Silence penetrated the room echoing like whispered breaths off the painted walls. Tension gripped the air squeezing and suffocating the young woman sitting in the chair on the other side of the older woman's desk. Her heart beat quickened steadily as her nerves began to get the better of her. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she tapped her foot anxiously.

She fidgeted nervously as the older woman sat behind her desk reading from the medical file she had composed. The tension continued to mount as the younger woman prayed for something to be said.

The tension had wound so tight that by the time the older woman finally spoke the young woman was ready to burst.

"Well, I don't think either, you nor Sasuke will need to worry about invetro." Tsunade explained setting the file down on her desk.

"Really?" Sakura asked, taking her file as Tsunade handed it to her. She read it quietly as the older woman waited. Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she finished reading and looked up at her mentor. "This…. This says……I…I'm pregnant."

Tsunade smiled at her youngest student.

"Congratulations Sakura." She said.

Sakura smiled from ear to ear as she reread her file.

"I don't believe this, this….this is wonderful." Sakura said, happiness and excitement playing all over her face.

"I think Sasuke may be even more excited then you." Tsunade joked.

Sakura smiled as she leaned back in her chair and rested her hands on her stomach.

"Yea, I think you're right."

* * *

Sakura walked into to the local delicatessen and headed towards the back of the store where she knew her friends were waiting. She quickly found them and sat down at the back table.

"Hey Sakura." Hinata greeted.

"Hey hun." She greeted in return. "So what did I miss?" She continued addressing the whole group.

"Nothing much." Ino said. "Temari's bitching about Shikamaru. Ten Ten's sad because Neji's on a mission for the next month. And Hinata was just about to give us some juicy details about Naruto." Hinata blushed.

"N…n..n…no I wasn't." Hinata retorted suddenly regaining her old stutter.

"Oh, leave her alone. I so don't need to hear all that about my own brother anyway." Sakura explained laughing a little.

"So how did your physical go?" Ten Ten asked changing the subject.

"Very well actually." Sakura replied smiling. Ino gasped.

"I know that smile, what happened?" Ino asked excited.

"Well…." Sakura started, blushing a little.

"I knew it." Ino interrupted. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" Sakura's blush brightened. The other girls gasped.

"Oh my god, congratulations." Ten Ten exclaimed happily. "Welcome to the club." (f.y.i. Ten Ten and Neji are married and have a son whose about one and a half named Ryuzaki.)

"Thank you." Sakura replied smiling.

"How are you going to tell Sasuke?" Temari asked.

"Well," Sakura began. "I'm not really sure, I mean anyway I tell him he'll still be happy."

"You're right, but you should still make it special." Ten Ten explained. " It's you're first child. I remember how I told Neji. I made him his favorite meal, and his favorite dessert and after we were done I told him."

"I didn't know that." Hinata said. "That's really sweet." Ten Ten smiled.

"You know what you should do?" Temari said. "Think of this as a gift to him. find a way to present this as a gift."

"That's a really good idea." Ino said excitedly.

"Why do I get the feeling your thinking about sex?" Sakura asked. Ino smiled cheekily.

"Because when you have a well endowed lover like Sai, sex is your main priority." She explained.

"Oh for the love of god." Sakura said slapping her hands over her ears. "Hello, teammate!!!"

"Oh get over it prude." Ino pouted.

The girls laughed.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she walked away from her friends. She could still hear them behind her, joking and laughing loudly.

She loved her friends, and they gave her plenty of ideas to tell Sasuke. Unfortunately the best idea she got was from Ino, and she had every intention of using it.

Her smile widened. Tonight was going to be really fun.

* * *

Sasuke yawned as he walked into the Uchiha Mansion. His first instinct, like everyday he got home, was to search for his wife. He couldn't smell her delicious cooking in the kitchen so he didn't even bother to check there. He could hear light footfalls on the second floor, so he headed there first.

Sasuke climbed the stairs and stopped in front of the master bedroom and put his ear to the closed door to listen for life on the other side. He could hear her shuffling around inside, so as quietly as possible, he pushed the door open and stepped in.

Sakura turned to face the door as she heard it creak open and smiled as she came face to face with her husband.

"Damn baby." He said looking her up and down. She wore a navy blue lacy corset and matching panties. She also wore a big fluffy red bow around her neck.

"You like it?" she asked smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke smirked appreciatively. Sakura leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. "I got you a present." She said cutely. Sasuke's smirk widened.

"So that's what the bow's for." He said obviously loving where this was going.

"Well," Sakura began pulling out of his arms, much to his chagrin. "Yes and no." she continued.

Sakura took Sasuke's hand and led him over to the bed, silently directing him to sit down. He did as he was told and then watched his beautiful bride walk over to the plush arm chair and pick up a package. She walked back to him and handed him the package.

Sasuke eyed her suspiciously, but decided to just let it go and open the box. He carefully tore the paper off and pulled off the lid. He reached inside and pulled out a babies' onesy that read _'I want to be just like my daddy when I grow up' _

"What is this?" Sasuke asked confused.

"It's a onesy." Sakura explained. "It's for a newborn." She continued, catching a glint in his eye.

Sasuke looked up at her, his eyes wide as if asking her if it were true, what she was trying to tell him. She smiled sweetly.

"It's for our baby." She finished. She squeaked indignantly as out of nowhere she was pushed back, by the large warm boy of her husband.

"Our baby?" He said excitedly. "As in our baby, as in yours and mine, as in you're pregnant?" Sakura nodded, smiling happily at her husband's enthusiasm.

Sasuke smiled a true, genuine smile. He leaned down and captured her lips in a searing passionate kiss.

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping face of his new wife. She was glowing he could see it in her face. His goals were finally being a achieved. He defeated his brother, he found the perfect woman and married her and now, he was expecting his first child.

In all honesty, he really didn't think he'd ever achieve his goals past killing his brother, but here he was, sitting next to his beautiful, pregnant wife.

Happiness seemed so far away as a kid, but now, it was within his grasp.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 12!!!! YES!!!! Please review.

Next Chapter- Kai-Lee Uchiha


	13. KaiLee Uchiha

Photograph

Chapter 13: Kai-Lee Uchiha

* * *

"Oh look how cute." Sakura said as she held up a small pink onesie. On the center of the chest was an embroidered patch of the Uchiha fan.

"You're little girl is going to look so cute in that." Ten Ten said smiling from ear to ear. Sakura smiled back excitedly.

"Ok, this one is from me and Tsunade-sama." Shizune said handing a large box to Sakura. The young pregnant woman leaned forward and took the box, doing her best to place it on her lap.

She peeled the tape off and ripped off the pretty blue paper, revealing a brown card board box underneath. She opened the flaps of the box to reveal, multiple viles and bottles of herbs, colored liquids and powders.

"It's your own supply of medical ingredients for the baby." Tsunade explained.

"Perfect." Sakura said. "Now I can treat her at home."

"This is so exciting." Ino said. "You're the first of us all to have children."

"Yea, but I have a feeling all of you won't be to far behind." Sakura replied chuckling.

"What do you think the guys are up to?" Ten Ten asked.

"Probably sitting around, drinking beer and talking about nothing in particular." Temari joked. They all laughed.

* * *

"Heads up!" Naruto yelled flipping backwards to avoid a few throwing stars. Sasuke did the same jumping up into the tree to his left.

"Not getting away that easily." Sai murmured dodging Neji's gentle fists and jumping up into the tree as well. The branches rustled and leaves fell from the branches before Sasuke and Sai came tumbling out.

Without a second though they jumped to their feet and took a fighting stance against each other. Before either could throw a punch, Sasuke was thrown forward into Sai and both went tumbling in the opposite direction.

They looked up from the ground to see Naruto standing above them laughing. They looked at each other and silently agreed.

Jumping to their feet Sasuke and Sai charged Naruto sending him flying back twice as far. Now it was their turn to laugh as Naruto landed in the spring to their right.

"Time!" Jiraya yelled from the side lines gaining everyone's attention.

The five boys relaxed.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and helped him up out of the water, then they both made their way over to the rest of the group.

"Great job, gentlemen." Jiraya said as Naruto and Sasuke sat down with the group.

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath as she set a few plates in the sink. She was suddenly feeling nauseas and tired. She took another deep breath fighting the feeling.

Suddenly pain shot through her abdomen nearly bring her to her knees.

"Shishio!" Sakura yelled as the pain continued.

Tsunade came rushing in the rest of the girls behind her. She knelt beside her young student and asked: "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"I think its time." She moaned in agony.

"Oh my god." Shizune said.

"Shizune, call ahead to the hospital tell them we're coming in. Temari, help me get Sakura up." Tsunade ordered, throwing Sakura's arm around her shoulder. Temari did the same on her other side and they both helped her to her feet. "Hinata, Ten Ten, go find the men, I think their at the training grounds."

"Ok." They answered together.

Another wave of pain, shot through Sakura.

"Oh god." She nearly screamed.

"Hang on hun, we're going to get you to the hospital." Temari said.

* * *

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled as he watched Naruto slurp down and then chock on a bowl of Ramen.

"What do you think the girls are up to?" Sai asked out of the blue.

"Sai, let me give you a little elderly advice." Jiraya said. "When I comes to woman, 99.9 percent of the time, you don't want to know."

"Yea, chances are there talking about us though." Naruto said, slurping up more noodles.

"Probably." Neji agreed.

Before anyone could say anything else their attention was called to Hinata and Ten Ten, running toward them.

"Guys!" Ten Ten yelled. The two woman finally reached them out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked worried.

"It's Sakura, she's gone into labor." Hinata explained out of breath.

"What!" Sasuke exclaimed as he jumped up and ran towards the village.

"Come on, we better go too." Naruto said jumping up and running after him. Hinata sighed, then begrudgingly ran after him.

* * *

Sasuke ran through the doors of the maternity ward and looked around hastily.

"Sasuke, over here." Shizune called from down the hall. Sasuke saw her and ran down entering the room she had ducked into.

When he entered the room, he found Sakura lying in the hospital bed with Tsunade on one side of her and Temari on the other. Shizune was writing something down.

Sakura looked over at him as he walked in and smiled.

"Hey." She said. Sasuke walked up to the bed and took Temari's place, holding her hand.

"Hey." He answered. He looked up to see Shizune handing him a wet washcloth. He took it and looked back down at Sakura. Her face was a little flushed and her forehead was drenched in sweat. He took the washcloth and wiped her forehead for her.

"Thank you." She said, smiling lightly at him, before it quickly dropped off her face and she cringed in pain.

"The contractions are getting closer, it shouldn't be to much longer now." Tsunade said. Sakura took a deep nervous breath.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked, holding her hand tighter.

"Just a little nervous." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't be, you're going to be a great mother" he said. Sakura smiled sweetly, cupping his face in her hands.

"And you're going to be a great father." She replied. Sasuke smiled a rare smile, the kind he saved only for her. it soon dropped off his face as Sakura cringed again, only this time a screaming groan accompanied it.

"I think it's time." Tsunade said, positioning herself at the end of the bed.

Sakura's breath quickened harshly as the pain refused to go away.

"Oh god." He gasped.

"Ok, Sakura, get ready to push, on three. 1…2…3..push."

"UUUUURRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!" Sakura groaned as she pushed.

"Good job, I can see the head. Just a few more pushes." Tsunade explained.

* * *

"Do you think she's ok, they've been in there for a while?" Hinata asked.

"Sakura's tough, she'll be fine." Naruto replied wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I hope your right." Ten Ten said, from across the waiting room. "Cause if Sakura can't do it, there's no hope for any of us."

Ino and Temari laughed.

Silence fell among the group of friends. Suddenly the waiting room door swung open and in stepped Shizune. Everyone waited anxiously for her report.

"Sakura and the baby are doing fine. You can all go in and see them now." She said, leading the group to Sakura's room.

Once there they all crowed in and surrounded the bed.

Sakura sat up in the bed, Sasuke by her side. In her arms she held a small pink bundle. In the bundle was a small new born baby girl. Her hair was bright pink like her mother, and her eyes were sparking charcoal like her father.

"Oh, she's so cute." Ino gushed. Sakura smiled.

"What did you name her?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

"Kai-Lee." They replied in unison.

She'd never be forgotten.

* * *

A/N: Ok this chapter sucks, I know, it's not really how I planned it, but I felt bad about not posting for a while so here it is. Please review, the next chapter will be up soon, promise….(crossing fingers in hope)

-RED


End file.
